SYOC: Rise Of The Titans: By StormorBlaze
by StormOrBlaze
Summary: Submit Your Character! What if Percy Jackson ad his friends never existed to sve the world from Kronos. Your characters are either building a rebellion against Kronos or joining him. Open and read for more details. T cause im paranoid!  OPEN
1. Character Forms

**Kronos and the titans are rising again to rule the world. As new and old monster join forces to help Kronos, new demigods are chosen to take him down. Are you with Kronos's army or agianst him in the Rebellion. You choose now!**

**So hey everyone, im making a new story about The Rise Of The Titans. Read the summary for details. But yea heres the form. By the way read Raining Strawberries review it shows her giving me permission for this story. Thank you!**

**-Storm**

All:

First and Last Name:

Age [Range is from 5 to 21]:

Gender:

Nicknames, whether your character likes them or not:

Mortal, Hunter of Artemis, or half-blood?:

Family [brief descriptions of personality and looks as well as names and ages]:

Fears/Phobias:

Dislikes/Pet peeves:

Likes:

Friends [give brief descriptions, or make a whole other form about them]:

Romance [sexuality, crushes, history, or just if you want your character in a relationship]:

Arch Enemies [can be a whole cabin, ex: Ares Cabin, just a person, or the Titans/gods/men in general]:

How they normally dress [no more camp shirts! :O]:

Appearance [include body type and height]:

Personality:

Part of rebellion or All for Kronos?:

History:

Extra [eating habits, secret obsessions, hobbies, talents etc]:

Only for Half-Bloods and Hunters (if you want a morl with a weapon mssage m nd I might makean exception)

Weapon of Choice [name it, and what it looks like to mortals] or if you want it to look like what it is to mortals:

Secondary weapons:

Fatal Flaw [ex: hubris, loyalty, holding grudges, ambition, inferiority, vanity]:

Godly parent [minor gods too!]:


	2. Update

**This Is just an update.**

**I like the reviews so far, but I need more young people and more people for Kronos's Army. I would be pleased if everyone would submit two different people: 1 for the rebellion and 1 for The Army with Kronos. I have a few in mind that I like but still accepting. Also I need all your peoples help, I have a couple ideas for my character, but I want your opinions. So with your review, tell me what ones you like best. The main differences are in the appearence, personality, history, weapons, and parents. Here They Are!**

**UPDATE 12-23-11**

**Hey i made mustakes on number three, so read the chapter after this to see the correct form. Thanks! :)**

**1) **All:

First and Last Name: Rex

Age [Range is from 5 to 21]: 12

Gender: Male

Nicknames, whether your character likes them or not: Storm

Mortal, Hunter of Artemis, or half-blood?: Halbood

Fears/Phobias: Only fear is losing his friends and/or family

Dislikes/Pet peeves: people who pick nose or nails, gum chomping, cowards, backstabbers, people who are mean to girls.

Likes: fire rain thunder electricity sparks football basketball poker gambling light shows stealing working out girls

Romance [sexuality, crushes, history, or just if you want your character in a relationship]: Somone nice loyal brave, and who enjoys pranks someone who isn't shy

Arch Enemies [can be a whole cabin, ex: Ares Cabin, just a person, or the Titans/gods/men in general]: : I HATE Hades and men who are mean to girls. Also Kronos

How they normally dress [no more camp shirts! :O]: : I wear a dark purple t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and purple vans.

Appearance [include body type and height]: : I am 5.0 feet tall and I am very buff. I have a 6 pack and tan

Personality: :Rex is very hot tempered. When he gets angry, someone always gets hurt. He is extremely impulsive. He tends not to think about what he does. If something looks fun, he does it right away. Rex is protective over his friends and family. If someone messes with him, well okay he will take care of it, but if someone messes with his friends or family, it's lights out for them. He is very brave and never gets scared. He never declined a challenge. He does his best if there is someone watching him to impress or beat in a competetion. His friends call him Storm because of his storm powers. He is always loyal. If he made a deal he will follow through with his end no matter what and he leads no one behind. He enjoys to be the hero of the group, meaning he will fight a hundred enemies by himself to save his friends even if it's only one friend.

Part of rebellion or All for Kronos?: Rebellion! SCREW KRONOS!

History: :Rex has always been the toughest kid around and also the most sneaky. He got in trouble all the time either for fights, stealing, or playing pranks. One time he burned his school in flames only with his hands while trying to do a magic trick. Fortunatly, nobody found out it was him.

:Hes been supeneded from school from playing pranks on teachers and stealing from others. He also got suspended for a fight. All his life he's been annyoed by his brother. His bro is 5 years older than him so now I'm almost 12 and he's almost 17. Even with the age difference they are very close but his brother Skyler, trys to push him around, but I still fight back beacause I'm not scared. He's 6 foot 2 but I'm only 5 feet. His firends call him Shady. Hes not afraid to back himself up. If someone wants a fight theyll get one. Hes kinda got a bad temper. He loves to do push ups and lift weights. But hes really sneaky. He loves to gamble and play poker. He gets all the girls.

Extra [eating habits, secret obsessions, hobbies, talents etc]: : I like to play football, use weapons, and LOVE to play poker and gamble. I am great at persuading peeople, fighting, getting girls, stealing, and playing poker. He wishes to someday be able to control his storm powers.

Only for Half-Bloods and Hunters (if you want a morl with a weapon mssage m nd I might makean exception)

Weapon of Choice [name it, and what it looks like to mortals] or if you want it to look like what it is to mortals: Three foot long black blade made from Zeus's smithers themselves. IT was made out of pure electricity but turned solid when it was finished. It is named Blaze.

Secondary weapons: I also use a bow. My bow is a dark red, my quiver is. Purple, and my arrows are feathers are black and red.

Fatal Flaw [ex: hubris, loyalty, holding grudges, ambition, inferiority, vanity]: Anger, Impulse.

Godly parent [minor gods too!]: Zeus

**2) **

First and Last Name: Azurarz

Age [Range is from 5 to 21]: 12

Gender: Male

Nicknames, whether your character likes them or not: Blaze

Mortal, Hunter of Artemis, or half-blood?: Halbood

Fears/Phobias: Only fear is losing his friends and/or family

Dislikes/Pet peeves: people who pick nose or nails, gum chomping, cowards, backstabbers, people who are mean to girls.

Likes: fire sun sunshine light football basketball poker gambling light shows stealing working out girls

Romance [sexuality, crushes, history, or just if you want your character in a relationship]: Somone nice loyal brave, and who enjoys pranks someone who isn't shy

Arch Enemies [can be a whole cabin, ex: Ares Cabin, just a person, or the Titans/gods/men in general]: : I HATE Hades and men who are mean to girls. Also Kronos

How they normally dress [no more camp shirts! :O]: : I wear a dark red shirt that goes down just above my knees, black jeans, and red vans.

Appearance [include body type and height]: : I am 5.0 feet tall and I am very buff. I have a 6 pack and tan

Personality: :Azurarz is a very nice guy. He is always happy, and it takes a lot to make him mad. No matter what happens, he is smiling. Azurarz is one of he most loyal guy you will ever meet. He will stay true to his word no matter what. Azurarz will take on a thousand enemies just to save one of his friends. He is very impulsive. He loves to be the Hero and usually is. His friends call him blaze because he love fire and he is just blazing with energy.

Part of rebellion or All for Kronos?: Rebellion! SCREW KRONOS!

History: :Azurarz has always been the best pranker around. People seem to underestimate his strength because of his kindness, yet he is actually one of the toughest kid around. He has been suspended from school for playing pranks, and lighting the school on fire while trying to perform a magic trick. His parents hides lighters from him because of his love for fire. He is amazing at poker especially for his age.

: Extra [eating habits, secret obsessions, hobbies, talents etc]: : : I like to play football, use weapons, and LOVE to play poker and gamble. I am great at persuading peeople, fighting, getting girls, stealing, and playing poker.

Only for Half-Bloods and Hunters (if you want a morl with a weapon mssage m nd I might makean exception)

Weapon of Choice [name it, and what it looks like to mortals] or if you want it to look like what it is to mortals: I use a bow. My bow is a dark red, my quiver is. Purple, and my arrows are feathers are black and red.

Secondary weapons: I use two golden knives strapped to his tailbone.

Fatal Flaw [ex: hubris, loyalty, holding grudges, ambition, inferiority, vanity]: Loyalty

Godly parent [minor gods too!]: Apollo

**3) **All:

First and Last Name: Rex

Age [Range is from 5 to 21]: 12

Gender: Male

Nicknames, whether your character likes them or not: Shady

Mortal, Hunter of Artemis, or half-blood?: Mortal, he can see through the mist.

Fears/Phobias: Losing his friends and/or family.

Dislikes/Pet peeves: Gum chomping, Backstabber, and people who are disrespectful to girls.

Likes: The Shadows, Loves Stealing, Climbing, Extremely Good at Lying, Football, Basketball, Fighting, UFC, Raves, Light Shows, Poker, Gambling, and Girls.

Romance [sexuality, crushes, history, or just if you want your character in a relationship]: A girl who is kind, brave, and loyal. Someone who is shy and enjoys pranks. I would like another thief as well.

Arch Enemies [can be a whole cabin, ex: Ares Cabin, just a person, or the Titans/gods/men in general]: Titans, Kronos, Hades, because he is a evil souless monster who kills innocent people for no reason. Also, people who are mean to girls.

How they normally dress [no more camp shirts! :O]: Rex wears an all black hoody with grayish black jeans and red vans. Underneath the hoody, he wears a dark red t-shirt the goes just above his knees.

Appearance [include body type and height]: 5 feet, nice blond hair, average weight, lots of muscles and a 6 pack from working out.

Personality: Rex is very hot tempered. When he gets angry, someone always gets hurt. He is extremely impulsive. He tends not to think about what he does. If something looks fun, he does it right away. Rex is protective over his friends and family. If someone messes with him, well okay he will take care of it, but if someone messes with his friends or family, it's lights out for them. He is very brave and never gets scared. He never declined a challenge. He does his best if there is someone watching him to impress or beat in a competetion. His friends call him Storm because of his storm powers. He is always loyal. If he made a deal he will follow through with his end no matter what and he leads no one behind. He enjoys to be the hero of the group, meaning he will fight a hundred enemies by himself to save his friends even if it's only one friend. Although he is the sneakiest guy ever. His footsteps are lighter than a cat, and don't make a noise at all. He has never hunted, but thinks he would be a great hunter do to his sneakiness, and great aim with the bow. Rex is one of the best pick pocket and thief you have ever seen if though he received no training. He taught himself.

Part of rebellion or All for Kronos?: Rebellion forever. Kronos must die.

History: Rex has always been the toughest kid around and also the most sneaky. He got in trouble all the time either for fights, stealing, or playing pranks. One time he burned his school in flames while trying to do a magic trick. Fortunatly, nobody found out it was him.

:Hes been supeneded from school from playing pranks on teachers and stealing from others. He also got suspended for a fight. All his life he's been annyoed by his brother. His bro is 5 years older than him so now I'm almost 12 and he's almost 17. Even with the age difference they are very close but his brother Skyler, trys to push him around, but I still fight back beacause I'm not scared. He's 6 foot 2 but I'm only 5 feet. His firends call him Shady. Hes not afraid to back himself up. If someone wants a fight theyll get one. Hes kinda got a bad temper. He loves to do push ups and lift weights. But hes really sneaky. He loves to gamble and play poker. He gets all the girls.

Extra [eating habits, secret obsessions, hobbies, talents etc]: : I like to play football, use weapons, and LOVE to play poker and gamble. I am great at persuading peeople, fighting, getting girls, stealing, and playing poker. He wishes to make a group of people like the hunters but for guys. Also, the guys wouldn't be forever a virgin, or be immortal They would be called the Hunters or the Rangers.

Only for Half-Bloods and Hunters (if you want a morl with a weapon mssage m nd I might makean exception)

Weapon of Choice [name it, and what it looks like to mortals] or if you want it to look like what it is to mortals: Rex uses Two all black swords with a red gem at the hilt. They are names Valor. They go on my left and right hand side waist.

Secondary weapons: He thinks he has as much skill with this as his sword although, he may be a bit better at swordsmanship. Anyways, he uses a Dark black bow, his quiver is black, and his arrows are patterned black and red.

Fatal Flaw [ex: hubris, loyalty, holding grudges, ambition, inferiority, vanity]: Impulse, Anger

Godly parent [minor gods too!]: **IM MORTAL!**

**A/N: That are your three choices to choose from for my character. Please submit your vote in you character submission in your review and/or private message. THANK YOU ALL! By the way, since its winter break, when I get all my characters ready, I will update every day. **

**-Shady**


	3. Update 2

**Hey, I kind of messed up the third character so here's the new one. Read this one instead please.**

3)All:

First and Last Name: Rex

Age [Range is from 5 to 21]: 12

Gender: Male

Nicknames, whether your character likes them or not: Shady

Mortal, Hunter of Artemis, or half-blood?: Mortal, he can see through the mist.

Fears/Phobias: Losing his friends and/or family.

Dislikes/Pet peeves: Gum chomping, Backstabber, and people who are disrespectful to girls.

Likes: The Shadows, Loves Stealing, Climbing, Extremely Good at Lying, Football, Basketball, Fighting, UFC, Raves, Light Shows, Poker, Gambling, and Girls.

Romance [sexuality, crushes, history, or just if you want your character in a relationship]: A girl who is kind, brave, and loyal. Someone who is NOT shy and enjoys pranks. I would like another thief as well.

Arch Enemies [can be a whole cabin, ex: Ares Cabin, just a person, or the Titans/gods/men in general]: Titans, Kronos, Hades, because he is a evil souless monster who kills innocent people for no reason. Also, people who are mean to girls.

How they normally dress [no more camp shirts! :O]: Rex wears an all black hoody with grayish black jeans and red vans. Underneath the hoody, he wears a dark red t-shirt the goes just above his knees.

Appearance [include body type and height]: 5 feet, nice blond hair, average weight, lots of muscles and a 6 pack from working out.

Personality: Rex is very hot tempered. When he gets angry, someone always gets hurt. He is extremely impulsive. He tends not to think about what he does. If something looks fun, he does it right away. Rex is protective over his friends and family. If someone messes with him, well okay he will take care of it, but if someone messes with his friends or family, it's lights out for them. He is very brave and never gets scared. He never declined a challenge. He does his best if there is someone watching him to impress or beat in a competetion. His friends call him Shady because of him be so sneaky yet so powerful. He is always loyal. If he made a deal he will follow through with his end no matter what and he leads no one behind. He enjoys to be the hero of the group, meaning he will fight a hundred enemies by himself to save his friends even if it's only one friend. Although he is the sneakiest guy ever. His footsteps are lighter than a cat, and don't make a noise at all. He has never hunted, but thinks he would be a great hunter do to his sneakiness, and great aim with the bow. Rex is one of the best pick pocket and thief you have ever seen if though he received no training. He taught himself.

Part of rebellion or All for Kronos?: Rebellion forever. Kronos must die.

History: Rex has always been the toughest kid around and also the most sneaky. He got in trouble all the time either for fights, stealing, or playing pranks. One time he burned his school in flames while trying to do a magic trick. Fortunatly, nobody found out it was him.

:Hes been supeneded from school from playing pranks on teachers and stealing from others. He also got suspended for a fight. All his life he's been annyoed by his brother. His bro is 5 years older than him so now I'm almost 12 and he's almost 17. Even with the age difference they are very close but his brother Skyler, trys to push him around, but I still fight back beacause I'm not scared. He's 6 foot 2 but I'm only 5 feet. His firends call him Shady. Hes not afraid to back himself up. If someone wants a fight theyll get one. Hes kinda got a bad temper. He loves to do push ups and lift weights. But hes really sneaky. He loves to gamble and play poker. He gets all the girls.

Extra [eating habits, secret obsessions, hobbies, talents etc]: : I like to play football, use weapons, and LOVE to play poker and gamble. I am great at persuading peeople, fighting, getting girls, stealing, and playing poker. He wishes to make a group of people like the hunters but for guys. Also, the guys wouldn't be forever a virgin, or be immortal They would be called the Hunters or the Rangers.

Only for Half-Bloods and Hunters (if you want a morl with a weapon mssage m nd I might makean exception)

Weapon of Choice [name it, and what it looks like to mortals] or if you want it to look like what it is to mortals: Rex uses Two all black swords with a red gem at the hilt. They are names Valor. They go on my left and right hand side waist.

Secondary weapons: He thinks he has as much skill with this as his sword although, he may be a bit better at swordsmanship. Anyways, he uses a Dark red bow, his quiver is black, and his arrows are patterned black and red.

Fatal Flaw [ex: hubris, loyalty, holding grudges, ambition, inferiority, vanity]: Impulse, Anger

Godly parent [minor gods too!]: IM MORTAL!

**Sorry, I only changed 3 things. First, I changed that I wanted a girl who is NOT shy under romance. Second, I changed under my personality, im sure you can find out. And last, I changed that my bow is dark red not a dark black.**

**Alright thanks guys. Get your character is and ill update.**

**-Shady**


	4. Characters! My New Years Gift!

AN: Heres my New Year Gift. These are the ones im thinking about probably gonna put in. An yes this is still Its Shady I just changed my pen name it had info about why on my profile bio.

**Rebellion**

Rex

Katarina Simons

Kevin Peterson

Alyice

Nicholas Tyler

Alyssa Li  
>Jacob Franks<p>

Naomi Haruno

Marco Gregory

Tatina Sheer

**Kronos**

Taros

Zakk Johnson

Daneilla Maria

Jesse Gregory

Conrad Reed

**Hunters**

Katherine Reed

Tara Daneils

Atlanta Streak


	5. Update: MUST READ! IMPORTANT!

**I'm Back!**

Sorry guys my computer had been broken for about three months now but I just gut a new one, YAAAY! I can update daily now. But I should be sent to the Underworld for how long I made you guys wait. Anyway, I need to know if its worth it to keep going on this story, so if you read this, post a comment and say your still following. If I get at least five, I'll keep going with the story. Also, should I continue with this story with the titans rising and all that, or should I make a new story about the roman camp. In that story, it would include the test at the Wolf House with Lupa, and getting to Camp Jupiter, and so on. It would probably also include the journey for all of us to the wolf house. So in your comment, also take a vote either continue with the Rise of the Titans, or go to this new story. The voting will end tomorrow morning, maybe sooner. Thank you all!

-Storm


	6. Update: News

Okay, so thank you all for reviewing. I got 8 reviews saying continue in about a day I was kind of hoping for more but this is good. Anyway, so I am going to continue this story. I might do the roman one too but that will be a while from now. So, if anyone wants to create more characters, you have until tomorrow, but they will be minor characters. Also, I am looking for a co-author for this story, maybe even two of them. If you make it, I will give you credit every chapter. If you want to be a co-author, post a comment with your name and why you should be it. As for everybody else, everyone can pm me with ideas for the story regarding your character, I really recommend you give me some ideas so I get your character how you want it to be. Also, I know I did this before, but I need everyone to vote on my characters. I have 2 choices for my character and I'm not sure character to use. I have the complete forms, but I'm too lazy to post them so ill make this short. Either a son of Zeus named Rex, who uses an all dark purple sword named Static, and a matching purple bow, and can summon lightning and produce shocks/electricity, also Is one of the best unseen movers around meaning he's sneaky or a son of Hephaestus named Rex, who uses a sword with a red blade, and black hilt, whose name is Dawn, and he uses two black daggers strapped to his tailbone. And he can summon fire and is amazing at building.

Sorry that it's all jumbled up. I will produce the full form with all info later and Ill make sure it makes sense. Anyway, please post a review with your vote thanks.


	7. Update: Info

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated. **I have been sick not able to move for the past week. I am still sick, but I didn't want to make you guys wait. So I am still reviewing a couple possible more co-authors and when im done with that, I will post the first chapters, maybe even 2 or 3 in one day. But for now, here is the OC I decided to make. He will be a main character.

Name: Rex

Nickname: Blaze

Age (Any age): 12

Gender: Male

Godly Parent: Hephaestus

Mortal Parent: Kimberly

Personality (description): Landon or Rex,is very hot tempered. When he gets angry, someone always gets hurt. He makes jokes every second. He can get any girl he want because of his great personality and Charm. Whenever he is sad, all he had to do is go build or repair. He tries not to use his pyrokinetic in front of mortals so they don't freak out although sometime he does to do just that. Rex is protective over his friends and family. If someone messes with him, well okay he will take care of it, but if someone messes with his friends or family, it's lights out for them. He is very brave and never gets scared. He never declined a challenge. He does his best if there is someone watching him to impress or beat in a competetion. His friends call him Blaze because of his fire abilities and because he is always blazing with energy. He has always been an amazing climber and can scale a 30 feet tree in a matter of ten seconds. He is always loyal. If he made a deal he will follow through with his end no matter what and he leads no one behind. He enjoys to be the hero of the group, meaning he will fight a hundred enemies by himself to save his friends even if it's only one friend. Although he is the sneakiest guy ever. His footsteps are lighter than a cat, and don't make a noise at all. He has never hunted, but thinks he would be a great hunter do to his sneakiness, and great aim with the bow. Rex is one of the best pick pocket and thief you have ever seen if though he received no training. He taught himself.

History: He grew up as the toughest and surprisenky sneakiest kid was also stay on people good side by making jokes everywhere he went. He discovered that he has Pyrokinesis ablities when he was during a fight, and he got extremely angery and when he clenched his fist, flames started seeping out. When he oppened them, both of his entire palms were in flames, them he lost control and lit the school ground on fire. His friends have called him Blaze ever since. He loves to bulid and play with little machine parts and gears especailly when he's nervous or bored. He always carry little gears and metal parts to play with. He is upsessed with pranking. He has always been playing pranks especially on people he doesn't like. He has always been an amazing climber and can scale a 30 feet tree in a matter of ten seconds.

Romance: He can get any girl he wants due to his great personality and Charm.

Appearance (description): Great blond hair, tan skin, and he has a natural six pack, his hands are usually rough. His eyes switch from blue to green and sometime both at the same time.

Scars/Piercings/Tattoo's: He has a scar above his right eyes and on his eyebrow from panting with a knife at age 4.

Clothes: He wears a dark green hoody to blend in with trees, forest, and shadows for when he is hunting or hiding from someone. Underneath the hoody, he has a plain dark red t shirt that goes just above his knees. He wears a dark grey pair of jeans and black vans.  
>Weapon: He uses a custom made red 3 foot blade that he forged and designed himself. It I'd all red except the handle and hilt is black. He also has a black gem at the end and bottom of the hilt. The blades name is Dawn He also uses a dark red bow the quiver is black, the shaft of the arrows are red, and the arrow feathers are patterned black and red the bows named Trust.<p>

What its disguised as: It isn't disguised to mortals.

Powers: He is the first demigod child of Hephaestus in hundreds of years to master their natural ability of pyrokinesis, the ability to generate and control flames and hot temperatures. At low level maybe moving a candle back and forth, if better maybe putting out the flame with his mind or making it burn hotter It is too, for warming people up or setting stuff aflame His pyrokinetic abilities can go as far as to shoot white hot flames high in the air that could burn through a metal chain link. He can form flames in his palms with no source. When he thinks hard he starts to burn. If he gets very angry or tries hard enough his whole body goes into flames. He can throw fireballs/fire bolts, fire blasts and (if he concentrates hard enough), columns of fire. Rex can increase the heat of his fire, enough to shoot white hot flames from his finger that can melt through a chain can also create walls of fire. This is his main defensive use of his powers. He is also imune to fire.

Weaknesses:Temper, urge to steal, always sarcastic, but is kow to have a serious side when the situation calls for it.

**Review if you like him or not and sorry if it gets confusing.**

**-Blaze**


End file.
